


First Time For Everything - SteveRogers/OC

by Meracles



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Steve Rogers, bfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meracles/pseuds/Meracles
Summary: Drabble that may be included in a fiction series at a later date.Annabelle "Anna" is a SHIELD worker who becomes close to Steve Rogers when she is chosen to work alongside the Avengers. After Steve asks her on a date they take things back to his quarters.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	First Time For Everything - SteveRogers/OC

Steve turned his head to look at her, "Never found the right partner, at the right time,"  
Her green eyes were bright with something deeply hypnotic and kind. Steve could always get lost in those eyes.  
"But I'm starting to think I have now."  
His hand gently squeezed her thigh as he grasped the back of her knee softly, pulling her onto his lap. She straddled him, her legs resting on the couch either side of him making her skirt slide up, exposing more of her thighs. His hands found them instantly, gently rubbing up and down them as Anna moved close. Her hands cupped his face gently as she kissed him, deepening the kiss as Steve's head tilted back towards the couch. Anna slid closer to him, her body pressing against his in ways she had imagined over and over, and delighted in the fact she could feel him aroused near her own centre. His hands moved to slide up to her waist, dipping underneath the hem of her blouse to feel her back, spreading his palms against her skin. She breathed deep through her nose as she pulled away a little, searching his eyes a moment as they caught their breath.  
"You don't mind that - I mean, you know I'm…not…"she asked, a moment of worry spreading across her face. He breathed softly, squeezing her close to him as he placed a peck on her lips.  
"It's not even crossed my mind to care, no." Steve smiled, stroking her sides gently. Anna unconsciously licked her lips, dragging her thumb softly across his lips as she nodded.  
"Okay." Anna whispered as she sat back on his lap, moving her hands to slowly unbutton his shirt. Steve breathed deep as his hands rested on her hips, again watching her hands move over his shirt. Anna glanced at his face, trying not to smile at how nervous he looked. Would not have thought this of you Cap.  
Anna stopped halfway down his shirt and smiled, pressing on his shoulders as she stood up from his lap, pulling her skirt back down to a modest level. Steve watched in confusion as she moved, sitting up to rest his elbows on his knees to capture her hand and bring her back to him.  
"What are you-?"  
"Don't worry Captain. I'm not going anywhere," she grinned. Anna slowly walked to the other side of the coffee table, turning to face him. "Just keep your eyes on me. And don't move."  
Steve wondered for a moment what she was doing; but only for a moment as it became clear as day what she was up to. Anna's hands moved slowly over her white blouse as she released the buttons one by one. She brushed her brown hair back over her shoulders as she pulled the blouse apart, showing him her black lace camisole she wore underneath.   
Steve cleared his throat a little as he watched her intently, shifting his position on the couch. She grinned to herself as she stood on her tiptoes, elongating her legs as she shifted her skirt, exposing the tops of her stockings. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt as she turned to face away from him, gently bending and pulling her skirt off her legs and kicking it to one side. She turned back around to face him and grinned as she saw his eyes mesmerised on her legs, fixating on the black suspender belt and French briefs she was sporting. Her blouse was soon to follow to the floor as Steve rested his hands on his lap, never taking his eyes from her. Anna bunched her hair in her hands lifting it from her shoulders in a provocative manner before grinning and biting her lip, posing for him seductively.  
"What do you think?"  
"I think I need to make a move." he smiled and quickly got to his feet. He stepped over the coffee table towards her and picked her up in his arms as she let out a laugh, wrapping her arms round his neck as he carried her to his bedroom. He kissed her all the way to the bed before setting her down on it and pulling his shirt off. She smiled, resting up on her elbows as she watched him undo his belt and drop his pants, stepping out of them to reveal his black boxers with a noticeable bulge. She felt herself clench at the sight of his toned, athletic body and pulled him down onto the bed with her, kissing him passionately as she cupped his neck, running her leg against his. Steve kissed her back, holding onto the back of her knee as he hooked her leg against his hip, instinctively grinding against her. Anna moaned at the sudden friction to her centre and gasped, catching his blue eyes with her green.  
"Was that - is this ok?" he panted, his hand travelling from her knee to her ass, squeezing the flesh softly. She nodded frantically and bucked against him.  
"Uh-huh, definitely." she replied as she kissed him passionately. He groaned into her mouth as Anna moved her hand to cover his, and guided his hand to her suspender clasp. He obliged, fiddling with it for a moment before breaking the kiss to pay attention to his ministrations. Once they were both released she rolled onto her back, guiding his hand once again to instruct him to pull her panties down. He obeyed her wish and shifted so that he could remove her underwear down her legs. He tossed them to the side as she sat up, moving him to lay back as she straddled him. Steve instinctively held her hips as she pulled her camisole off, revealing her black bra underneath.   
Steve sat up and kissed along her clavicle, down her cleavage as she moaned, arching into him and tilting her head back, eyes closed to enjoy the sensation. She saved him the trouble of trying to work her bra as she moved her hands to unhook the clasp, pulling her bra off and tossing it away. Steve paused, stunned by her nakedness in front of his eyes and swallowed hard. Anna watched, softly stroking her hand through his hair.  
"It's ok." she whispered, stroking his shoulder softly. He nodded and gripped her close.  
"I know." he whispered back, kissing her furiously. She leaned him back as she lay above him, stroking her tongue against his as they kissed passionately. Steve's hands made their way up her back stroking every inch of skin he could as she ground against him, reveling in her exposed centre gaining the friction from his clothed hard member. She reached down gently stroking over his stomach as she drove her hand into his boxers, grasping him softly and pulling him out of his boxers. He groaned, gripping her back as he felt her touch, stroking up and down his hardness.  
"Anna…" he groaned, closing his eyes. It felt amazing. His nerve endings were standing to attention much like his cock and all he could feel was so, damn, good. Her hand soft but her grip hard as it moved on him, up and down, up and down. He'd never felt pleasure so intense; even when he braved to do it himself. He paused her hand as he felt the pressure intensify, causing her to look up at him instead of her hand.  
"I want, let me touch you…" he mumbled, his hand gently moving up her thigh. She smiled as she sat up, kneeling over his crotch and took his hand in hers, carefully guiding his hand into the right spot. She slid his fingers against her slit, putting pressure on his index finger to stroke deeper. He had heard from Bucky back in his time the feel of a woman's excitement and couldn't believe how true it was; so warm and soft and wet.  
As instinct seemed to kick in, he pushed his finger into her, causing her to moan out loud and grin.  
"That feels…so good Steve." she quivered as he gently pumped his finger into her. He grinned to himself, watching her pant and moan above him. She shifted a little and took hold of his wrist, looking at him as she moved his hand a few centimetres up. She breathed heavily as she smiled at him, locking her eyes on to his. She pressed his finger softly against until he felt a nub. As he followed her lead and stroked it, she bucked forward and he could feel her body tense and shudder as he softly ran his finger over the nub. She moaned, resting forward - her hands on his chest squeezing gently.  
"Yes, Steve - right there…keep going…right there." she moaned, encouraging him. He became bolder with his strokes, using two fingers, three, shifting them over the nub then down to her entrance, using his thumb and fingers together until she gripped at his chest, causing scratch marks with her nails and she shuddered against his hand with a loud, drawn-out moan. Anna felt the burst of pleasure pooling at her core as her nerves were shot, coming against his hand harder than she ever imagined possible.  
Steve groaned as he watched her come undone and once he was sure she'd finished he gripped her close and flipped her onto the bed, hovering over her. He became more confident knowing the pleasure she has already endured, and pulled his boxers off completely. He rolled down her stockings and unclasped her belt which was on her stomach leaving her naked to his eyes completely. He savoured her body, running his hands from her calves to her thighs, to her hips, to her sides and then rested them on the bed either side of her as he settled between her legs.  
Anna held one of her hands on his hip, the other guiding his swollen member to her wetness and moaned loud as he filled her, watching as his pupils blew wide at the indescribable pleasure he felt as he entered her. She was so warm, and inviting and oh, my, god just so good. She smiled and lifted her hips to his, biting her lip.  
"Move." she ordered softly, her hands on his hips guiding him back and forth until he found his own rhythm. She moaned at his gentle pace, listening to his pants and groans as he looked between them, watching his ministrations pushing in and out of her. He tore his eyes away to look into hers, his hand moving to cup her neck as he thrust harder into her, kissing her and swallowing her moans. She hooked her legs round his hips, changing the angle of his penetrations which made him groan against her lips. Anna panted against his mouth, running her hands up and down his back.  
"Steve. God Steve, you feel - amazing." she panted, causing him to smile and brush her hair back from her face. He could feel the buildup in his lower stomach of nerve endings waiting to come undone. He pulled back and thrust into her to the hilt as she arched her back and moaned loud; throwing her arm up by her head to press her hand into the headboard, gripping it as she let out another long, drawn out moan. Her eyes locked onto his as she came once again; she felt more wet if that was possible which sent him climaxing over the edge, gripping her hip and stilling as he pumped his orgasm into her, groaning.  
"Jesus…" he groaned, resting his forehead against hers. She cupped his face in her hands and placed a kiss against his lips as they came down from their high, breathing against each other's faces satisfied pants.  
Steve rolled off her onto his back and breathed deep, a small smile creeping on his lips. Anna turned her face to look over at him and when they made eye contact, they both gave a small laugh.  
"That was-" she started.  
"Good?"  
"Oh, very good." she giggled softly, rolling onto her side and curling against him; she loosely dragged one of his sheets over the bottom half of their bodies. He nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Very good…I'll take that." Steve smirked, lazily playing with ringlets of her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I mean…we could always do with more practice, if you feel you would like to improve." she jested. Steve grinned, taking one deep breath and squeezed her closer to him.  
"Practice sounds, very good." he replied, shifting his body slightly. The way he moved and the tone of his voice made Anna frown a little in confusion as she tilted her head up to look at him. Steve smile read something mischievous was about to happen which made Anna grin.  
"What are you up to?" she grinned, her leg that was resting on his gently stroking upwards. Her knee made contact with what he was up to; he was standing to attention once more. She glanced down his body looking at the bulge of the sheets and bit her lip. "Again?"  
"Well, practice makes perfect." he joked, brushing her hair back. "I was never satisfied with a 'Very Good' score."  
She grinned as she moved herself to lay above him, her knees either side of his waist as she straddled him. "Striving for 'Perfect'?"  
He raised his eyebrows playfully before smirking and taking her neck in his hand softly, pulling her close for a gentle kiss. Her hands roamed down his hard chest, feeling each muscle with her fingertips and moaning softly as his member brushed against her swollen centre. She was so sensitive, her body still tingling with pleasure. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled as she sat on top of him, her hands resting on his stomach.  
"Alright Captain. But this time, I'm controlling the play." she grinned as she ground down on his hard cock gently, moving her hips slowly in small circles. He groaned, resting his head back in the pillow. Anna leant herself back a little with a deep breath, running her hand through her hair to push it back from her face as she looked at Steve and smiled. She took hold of his hardened member, now wet with her, and pushed him into her entrance. Her mouth dropped into an 'O' as he filled her deeper than before and Steve groaned, closing his eyes and gripping his hands on her thighs.  
It was her tightness that made him shudder. The warmth enveloping him like it was made just to fit his cock perfectly. And as she started to move his senses were concentrated of the feel of her touching him in places that were new to him. He liked the feel of her hands running up and down his chest and stomach, feeling each dip and curve of his toned muscles. How silky wet she was for him on his member, sliding on him with ease and enough friction to send shivers to his core. And when he opened his eyes, he loved how her perfect brown hair was slightly messed by their actions, falling in loose curls from her shoulders and fallen forward again with her movements, hiding her face a little. How her ample breasts sat on her rib cage and jiggled as she moved with slow ministrations on his body. Like she was taking her time to enjoy him as much as he was enjoying her.  
He could see her breathing pattern from how her flat stomach lifted and deflated with each breath, her curved body deliciously naked above him. She wasn't toned to the point of seeing muscles, but you could tell they were there. Her curves fell in all the right places, and her thighs were thick enough for him to squeeze them and not worry he would hurt her. He liked squeezing her thighs - it made her clench around his cock as she lifted up and down on him. She haltered her movements, his eyes searching her face for the reason why and she just smiled at him; a smile that was full of kindness and caring and passion. The reason for her stopping became clear as she shifted her body so her knees were further back towards his hips and leant forward so her body pressed against his. His thrusts were shallower in this position but he enjoyed the warmth from her body against his chest, one hand pushing her hair back from her face so he could kiss her, the other holding on her hip to guide her onto his cock.  
This time didn't feel so frantic; it felt more comforting, more like they could take their time exploring each other. Steve made mental notes on what made Anna feel good; where he kissed that made her moan softly, where he touched that made her bite her lip and her eyes widen in excited pleasure. How when he groaned it made her thrust on him faster.   
He could tell she was getting close when she whined softly and shifted to sit up on him again, his cock delving deeper into her. He groaned louder from this shift in position and bucked his hips as he felt himself reaching his climax. This was the moment when it became frantic, like their touches and kisses were an overload of sensations to the body that was too much to take, that they needed to explode there and then.  
Steve watched as Anna bounced on his cock harder, faster than she had before. Her back was arched and her head tilted back as she moaned, eyes closed. Her hands reaching up and roaming her own skin, up to her neck then down gripping her breasts. She was mesmerising to his eyes, his breaths coming out as pants as he tried to keep up with bounces. His eyes were locked on her form, his face contorting into concentration and pleasure. His gaze shifted down to between her legs where he could see himself pumping in and out of her, his hands resting on her hips to keep her guided. Why, he doesn't know, but he moved one of his hands towards her core and gently nudged his thumb between her folds searching for that special nub he'd found before. It was obvious when he found it as she gasped and her hands flew down to grip his forearms as she her body exploded in pleasure with a loud moan.  
"Fuck!" she yelled in passion as she came hard onto his cock, tightening her grip on him and pulsing around it so violently it made Steve find his release into her with a long groan as his hips bucked with the pressure, spurting into her. She collapsed forward on top of him, hard shallow breaths as he slipped out of her from the wetness of their passions. He wrapped his arms round her tight as their breathing matched and slowed, ignoring the sticky mess that lay between them. When Steve turned his head to look at Anna, her eyes were closed and the look on her face was serene and satisfied sleep. He smiled to himself and kissed her forehead, loosening his grip to shift her weight gently to his side, still cuddled into him, and let his own eyes drift closed to find sleep.


End file.
